ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Barney D.
How Barney D. entered the Tourney There were advertisements for the Smash Bros. Tourney inside the caboose at the park. Barney promised to bring back some prize money when he returned. When Barney got to Nintendo Land, he met the manager. He signed up, and the manager told him that he must defeat Phoenix Ikki to win the prize money. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sleeps. After the announcer calls her name Barney wakes up then blows a kiss to the zooming camera and says "I think maybe you should try something easier for you're new friends to do.". Special Attacks Kiss (Neutral) Barney blows a kiss to his opponent. If the heart hits, the opponent takes 10% damage and is charmed for 3 seconds. Tail Whip (Side) Barney uses his tail to whack his opponent and send him/her flying. Dino Leap (Up) Barney squats then shoots himself upwards while saying "Stu-u-upendous!" DDT (Down) Barney leaps forward and if he connects, does a DDT. Lovely Kiss (Hyper Smash) Same as Kiss, but his opponent falls asleep in addition to taking damage. Barney's Music Soundwave Concert (Final Smash) Barney stomps his left leg forward and shouts "Super Dee Duper!" then begins playing a random song from Barney & Friends with soundwaves coming off him and damaging anyone near him. After 15 soundwaves, Barney poses like a rock star. Bonus Costumes Unlike the other dinosaurs of Barney & Friends found in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel, Barney holds possession of a Bonus Costume. It is based on his appearance from Barney and the Backyard Gang during the first three videos. The player must use Barney the Dinosaur and finish Classic Mode without continuing as him to unlock it. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Go back to the 1980s with Barney's Bonus Costume!". Then, highlight Barney the Dinosaur and press Minus. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Barney starts to run off but skids to a stop saying "WAIT! You can't leave without a kiss goodbye! So, here it comes..." then gives a kiss goodbye and runs off. #*Barney starts to run off but skids to a stop saying "You can't spill any blood! That's hate, not love! So, here it comes..." then gives a kiss goodbye and runs off. (Heihachi victories only) #*Barney starts to run off but skids to a stop saying "I know what will remove your hatred, Shin Kamiya! So, here it comes..." then gives a kiss goodbye and runs off. (Shin victories only) #Barney slaps his tail saying "And my favorite is the peanut butter and jellyfish!". #*Barney slaps his tail saying "Mr. Ikki, shouldn't you not fight someone that loves you?". (Phoenix Ikki victories only victories only) #Barney tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "I don't think we're hearing the elephant anymore, I think it was thunder.". #*Barney tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "Not kidnapped, no ransom note, just love.". (Alisa victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Barney tells the player, "And remember, I love you." then detransforms into a toy, then the Barney doll gives its signature wink. On-Screen Appearance The Barney doll is seen at Barney's start point. Barney comes to life after a split second saying "They used a lot of imagination, to make these wonderful things happen.". Special Quotes *Having you're own special place to sit and think can help. (When fighting Alisa, Jin, Taki, or Phoenix Ikki) *This is the park where we like to play everyday. But something is missing...(When fighting Shin, Steve, Julia, Hwoarang, Gandalf, KOS-MOS, Sailor Moon, Sasuke, Naruto, or Sakura H.) *The water's so cold, it tickled my toes! (When fighting Sailor Mercury, Sun Shangxiang, McCoy, Kenshiro, Nobunaga, Lex Luthor, Superman, Beast, Gambit, Cyclops, Galacta Knight, Jagi, Jack-7, or Khan) *An hourglass helps you tell time. When all the sand in the top falls to the bottom... (When fighting Lianshi, Raoh, Devil Jin, Hinako, any member of the 54th Massachusetts, Krystal, Kula, Leona, Elisabeth, Beta Suiter, Clockwork Soldiers, or Peg) *"And to go through that big gate, we need to get past that giant. (When fighting Super Sailor Moon, Wagon Star, Reiko, Ma Chao, Julia, Feng, Batgirl, Jadeite, Col. Joshua, Gabi, Cao Cao, or Mai) *It's a little scrape. Maybe one of these doctors can help take care of you. (When fighting Giratina or Ares) *A doctor is a person who helps us stay healthy and feel better when you're sick. (When fighting Ganyu) *The dentist office is a neat place to visit. (When fighting Heihachi) *I have some Super-Dee-Duper prizes, right here! (When fighting Uniqua P.) *Today, we're going to play all kinds of games. (When fighting Kai-Lan) *OR you could do all those things, and more! (When fighting Bot) *Then let the parade, begin! (When fighting Wario) *The red sign has the letters S, T, O, P. (When fighting Kiki) *When I start the music, you do a silly dance. (When fighting King Dedede) *But his mother? Well, she didn't think it was such a good trade! (When fighting Shout) *I think I got too big for my house... (When fighting Twist) *Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a boy named Little Jack. (When fighting Marina) *Today, it looks like a little bit of each country, is right here! (When fighting Casey) *I said "Hello, welcome to Kenya." in Swahili, like some of my friends in Kenya do. (When fighting Yoshi) *Do you mean we'll be seeing things from different countries? (When fighting Anne) *Since WHEN did my Emily care for Team Umizoomi!? (When fighting Emily G3) *Good, show me the Charleston! (When fighting Deedee) *You could look good in a dinosaur outfit. (When fighting Sophia XL) *The Colorful World, that was fun! (When fighting Mamoswine) *Remember the time when you and I got a magical egg with five colored rings and had to chase it? (When fighting Abby Incredible) *Remember the time when Kim was having a new adopted baby brother in her family but you felt that your the only kid in you're family? (When fighting Kristen Parker (Tourney 2)) Trivia *If players count his pose when he is highlighted, Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first time Barney slept when he is voiced by Dean Wendt, and the third time overall. The first time was Waiting for Santa, the second time was Four Seasons Day, and the fourth time would be the sequel of Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Barney's intro references when Barney makes his appearance in his source television show. *Due to the large count of characters from the Barney franchise in this game, it marks the third reunion in the Barney franchise. Sing and Dance with Barney was the first reunion, and The Best of Barney was the second. There are also various one-time characters who make a comeback in this game as well, with one example being Marcella from Barney's Great Adventure. *Even though he is very big, Barney isn't a giant character like Gold Lightan is. *Barney's quotes for Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel are a mix of those from various Barney & Friends episodes/home videos from 2002 onward, the Barney's Colorful World! stage show tour, and some original quotes. **Many of Barney's quotes from when he was voiced by Bob West is used for the returning character named R.O.B. *In cutscenes for the Classic Mode, Barney doesn't use his voice from the Barney & Friends television show. Instead, he uses Shin Kamiya's voice from Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *The "D" in his name stands for "Dinosaur" so therefore Barney's full name is "Barney the Dinosaur". *Barney the Dinosaur was the character who caused Shin Kamiya and Jack-7 to receive their very first original quotes. *Barney the Dinosaur's fighting stance is actually Jin Kazama's Street Fighter X Tekken fighting stance, which is basically the pose he uses for his Tekken 5 CG art image. *In Tourney 2, Barney mistakes Kristen Parker as another one of the kids in his own show when he fights her; in this case, Kristen. *Barney the Dinosaur's default rival is Phoenix Ikki. His second rival is Naritsugu Matsudaira. Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Most requested veterans Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4